Stupid Cupid
by Miss Zippitydodah
Summary: Ever since the Yule Ball, Fred hasn't paid much attention to Angelina, and she doesn't care for it. So she comes up with a Weasley-esk plot to get his attention, and after some hilarious action, boy does it work!
1. King of Jokers

_STUPID CUPID_

_I usually don't advocate writing two stories at once, and I'm not done with Under My Spell yet, but I HAD to start this.  It was gnawing at my mind and I had to write it.  This is a Fred/Angelina fic, set in their seventh year.  I think it will be about four chaps, depending on how long each is.  Read, and always review!  Enjoy!_

CHAPTER ONE: KING OF JOKERS

_            Angelina was running in the twilight.  The crescent moon hung in the sky while daylight struggled to stay longer.  The horizon was like a painting, colors splashing over the trees and swirling into the clouds.  The wind whipped through her hair, and her robes fluttered back.  Then she stopped.  Across the lake was a tall figure, silhouetted in the moonlight.  But she knew him.  It was Fred.  He looked like an ordinary boy, but she knew better.  He was gazing up at the star studded sky, and she wondered what sort of mischief he was planning.  She knew the moment he spotted her.  There was a prickle at the back of her neck, and awareness in her nerves.  Each stood on end, and it was almost painful when he tossed her that glance.  She began to run again, and he started toward her as well.  She saw his fiery hair getting closer, closer, and she could almost feel him…and then…_

            "Angelina!  Wake up!"  Katie shouted.

            "Look at her, gripping the pillow like that.  You think she's all right, Kate?"  Alicia asked.

            "Of course she's all right.  Well, except for the fact that she's simply _pining_ for Fred Weasley."

            "I am not," Angelina mumbled, half awake.  She pulled her mind from the foggy depths of sleep and sat up in bed.  Sheepishly, she untangled the poor pillow from her fierce grip.  "Well, even if I am, he certainly doesn't pine for me," she added dejectedly.

            Katie surveyed her friend, and sat next to her on the four poster.  "Come on, Angelina.  He took you to the Yule Ball last year."

            "Yes, but, well…That was it.  Up until last year, he'd made no sign of being interested in me.  Then there was the incident in the locker room…and the ball…but since then, nothing.  He pulled away.  He hardly talks to me in class this year.  Even if he's not interested in me that way, I'm still his friend."

            Katie rubbed her hand on Angelina's back while Alicia sat on her other side.  "Now then, I know he likes you.  The whole of Gryffindor knows it."

            "Boys are just dense," Alicia added.

            "Especially the Weasley boys.  Dense as they come.  It's just too bad they're so good looking."

            Angelina sighed.  Katie was right, of course.  Fred liked her.  It was painfully obvious.  Were her feelings that transparent too?  It didn't matter.  This was her last year at Hogwarts, and after this, who knew where she'd end up?  She could be in a different country and never see Fred again.  She didn't think she could stand the thought.  Something had to be done.  The only way to overcome any Weasley was to fight fire with fire.  Or as the case may be, prank for prank, hilarious jibe for hilarious jibe.  Slightly mollified, she got out of bed and prepared for the day.

Professor McGonagall's voice washed over Angelina, and even though she heard bits and pieces of the lesson, most of it was focused on a certain Weasley boy.  Oh, did he boil her blood.  The good way (which was half the problem) and the bad, but it was the bad way that had her worried.

            They'd been friends from the first day of their first year.  She walked into his and George's compartment, and they were planning the first of many legendary pranks.  She was sure they would have told her to get lost if it wasn't for the fact that they needed someone to stand guard.  The position had fallen to her, and the rest was history.  Once they had gotten settled in school, she'd made friends with Katie and Alicia, and the twins had befriended Lee Jordan.  They'd gone out for the Quiddich team together, trained and practiced together.  The twins had even roped her and her friends into more jokes.  She liked the boys very much, but for some reason, it had always been Fred that sent a shock through her system, put stars in her eyes.  She had waited for him to make a move for three years, and finally there had been that…interesting moment in the locker rooms last year.

            It brought a blush to her cheeks whenever she thought about it, and she looked around the classroom to make sure everyone else's mind was on the professor.  It was just after a rainstorm, and Angelina had been itching to fly.  The damp, cool air called her name, and she simply had to get on a broom.  The Quiddich season had been canceled due to the Triwizard Tournament, but Angelina had kept her broom in the broom shed anyway.

She slipped from the shed and headed down to the locker rooms to get a Quaffle to toss around.  She'd found Fred sitting on one of the benches, his head resting against the side of a locker.  His eyes were closed, and he was singing.

            It was the most touching thing she'd ever seen.  The memory was as clear a year later as it had been the day after, and she could just see his foot tapping in time with his lovely voice.  She'd stopped short when she heard that voice, and peered around the corner.  She'd put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing, but the impulse stopped quickly.  He was singing some Muggle song that she vaguely recognized.  Her cousins were Muggles, and she was sure she'd heard this on their—what was it called?—oh yes, CD player.

_Go and close _

_The curtains _

_Cause all we need is candle light _

_You and me _

_And a bottle of wine _

_And I'll hold you tonight _

_Well we know _

_That I'm going away _

_And how I wish _

_I wish it weren't so _

_So take this wine _

_And drink with me _

_Let's delay our misery_

_Save tonight _

_And fight the break of dawn _

_Come tomorrow _

_Tomorrow I'll be gone _

_Save tonight _

_And fight the break of dawn _

_Come tomorrow _

_Tomorrow I'll be gone_

_There's a log _

_On the fire _

_And it burns _

_Like me for you _

_Tomorrow comes _

_With one desire _

_To take me away _

_It's true_

_Well it ain't easy _

_To say good-bye _

_Darling please _

_Don't start to cry _

_Cause girl you know I got to go _

_Oh, and Lord, I wish it wasn't so_

            He opened his eyes for a split second, but it he saw her.  Her heart skipped a beat.  She hadn't meant to spy on him.  "Oh, Fred," she breathed.

            He blushed as deep as his hair.  "I, um, well that is to say…aw jeez…"

            "No, it was lovely," she assured him.  "Don't be embarrassed.  There isn't anything wrong with singing."

            The blush stayed in place.  "Be that as it may, I don't think it needs to spread around school that Fred Weasley was singing the a capella version of Eagle-Eye Cherry's _Save Tonight in the locker rooms.  Okay?"_

            "You got it, Weasley.  Care for a game of one on one Quiddich?"

            He started to laugh, and jumped up and pulled her into his arms.  It took her by surprise, and her breath caught in her throat.  He kissed her, and the world turned upside-down.

            "Miss Johnson, are you paying attention?"  Professor McGonagall's voice cut through her daydream and brought her back to the present.

            She jumped.  "Oh, uh, yes Professor."

            The class chuckled, and she turned to see George's head shaking with laughter he was trying to suppress.  She saw immediately what he was laughing about.  Not her being scolded, but something much better.

Fred's wand was pointed at the nape of Lee's neck, and neon green goo was sliding out of the end of it.  Lee didn't seem to notice for a minute, but then his neck twitched, and then it twitched again.  The goo got past his ears before he jumped halfway to the ceiling, screaming and flailing his arms.  Fred drew his wand away like lightning.  He was such a trouble maker.  She laughed as a thought ran through her head.  _How could she be in love with him?  _

After class had ended and Fred and George had been assigned their first detentions of the year, she pushed past people in the congested hallway to catch up with them.

"How did you manage that one?" She asked, falling into step beside Fred.

"Easy spell I found in some old magic book of dad's.  Don't worry, we have plenty more where that came from."

"Stop giving away valuable information, Forge," George scolded good naturedly.

"Trust me, I'm not going to sit in front of you in any class.  I'll not risk being gooed."

Fred laughed.  Angelina marveled at how even his laugh got to her.  It was deep, a from-the-back-of-the-throat, hearty laugh.  Perfect.  Ugh, what was wrong with her?  Something had to be done.

Back in the common room that night, Angelina looked up from a nasty potions essay assigned by and equally nasty potions teacher.  She peered around the room, wracking her brain for an answer, and spotted Fred and George playing chess on the other side of the room.

Why did her thoughts wander to Fred so much recently?  Was she going crazy?  Did he put some sort of spell on her?  She crossed the room on the pretence of asking for his advice on the essay.

"Fred?" She asked casually.

"Hmm?" he muttered without looking up.

"Do you have any idea what measurement of Pixie dust is required for a sleeping potion?"

"Nope."  Again, he didn't look at her.  "Ask Hermione."  He said shortly.

George glanced up from the board to study his brother and friend.  Why was Fred being so choppy with Angelina lately?  Half the time he was at ease, like his old self, then others he was clipped and hostile.  Angelina chanced a glance at him, and he shrugged slightly.  George watched her cross back to her chair, and then cleared his throat.

"What?" Fred asked.  "It's your move."

"I know.  But apparently you don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Angelina.  It's your move, bro.  Get it?"

Fred just shrugged.  He knew his brother was right.  He really did like Angelina.  She was smart, funny, a hell of a Quiddich player, and pretty.  Heck, gorgeous.  He dark skin, her fluffy hair…He mentally shook himself.  _Get a grip, Weasley.  She's your friend.  But then why was he in love with her?_

"What is it, Angelina?" Katie asked when her friend plopped down on the chair next to her, fire seeping from her eyes.

Oooh, that Fred Weasley was just asking for it.  "I hate Fred."

Katie rolled her eyes.  This had to stop.  It was getting ridiculous.  "You just have to tell him how you feel."

"Do you think he'd listen?  No, he never does.  If I were to go up and bite him in the butt, he still wouldn't notice."

"Oh, I think even he'd catch that one," Katie said mischievously.

Angelina rolled her eyes.  "You know what I mean.  I need a plan.  Something so cunning, so devious, so perfect, even the King of Jokers couldn't pull it off.  Fred has been the only thing on my mind.  Cupid is a real mean guy, you know?  I just want to…clip his wings or something.  I can't do my homework, and I can't think straight.  Stupid Cupid," she sighed.

Her eyes scanned the common room again.  Ron was sitting near the fire with Harry and Hermione.  Ginny wasn't far away, and she was deep in conversation with Colin Creevey.  But Angelina noticed that her eyes flickered over to Harry every now and then.  She saw Lee trying to magic the goo out of his hair, and then her eyes landed once again on the twins.  Fred looked uneasy, contemplating his next move, she imagined.  George looked calm, and it looked as though he was going to win, just by the smug look on his face.  Her eyes went from Fred to George, and back again.  A plan was forming in her head.  It was complicated, but if Katie and Alicia helped…It would be perfect.  Just the thing to get Fred's attention.  If she could only pull it off…

_This chapter turned out so differently than how I pictured it.  Oh well.  I was listening to "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton when I wrote Angelina's dream.  Big surprise.  And you obviously recognized the Eagle-Eye Cherry song.  And the title is taken from Stupid Cupid by Mandy __Moore_.  I think we'll be seeing some more quotes from that song in later chaps.  Hope you like it!__


	2. Of Rumors and Quiddich Accidents

_STUPID CUPID_

_Okay, chap 2.  Well, I hope y'all enjoy it…_

CHAPTER TWO: OF RUMORS AND QUIDDICH ACCIDENTS

            The sun rose the next morning to find Angelina staging phase one of her plot with Alicia and Katie at her side.

            They waited like hawks at the foot of the boys' staircase for a certain Weasley to come down.

            Angelina was wringing her hands and praying this would work.  Even though it was her idea, Kate and Alicia seemed much more confident in it.  She wondered if Fred ever questioned whether his jokes would work.

"Good morning, ladies," Fred said jovially as he rode the railing down the stairs.  "What's going on?"

            "Nothing," Alicia said.  "See you in Potions, Fred."

            Fred frowned, but he didn't say anything.  He cast a last glance at Angelina, shrugged, and headed out the portrait hole.

            "Phew."

            "At least he came down first," Katie whispered.

            "Tell me about it," Angelina added.  Then she spotted George climbing down the stairs carefully, eyelids drooping.

            "George," Angelina hissed.  "Get down here."

            "What?  Whatsamatter?"  he muttered.  The girls dragged him the rest of the way down and pulled him over to a corner.  They threw him down on a plush armchair and stood over him, arms folded.

            "Hey, what is this?  What did I do?"  he asked defensively.

            "Nothing," Alicia said soothingly.  "We just need your help."

            "Is it something Fred did?  Did he dye all your underwear pink again or something?"

            "No, it isn't anything like that.  As a matter of fact, it's something he _didn't_ do," Katie said, looking pointedly at Angelina.

            "Yes, well…"

            Understanding dawned.  "Is this about you and Fred and the Yule Ball?" George asked, a grin spreading on his lips.

            Angelina promised herself she would not blush.  This was serious, and she was sure George would cooperate.  "Yes."

            "Look, I know he likes you.  I think he's…I dunno.  I guess he's a little scared of you."

            "Fred?  Scared of me?" Angelina was incredulous.

            "Regardless," Katie waved the issue away, "We want your help with this, George."

            "What am I supposed to do?  Hey, I told the bloke to ask you out, Angelina.  It's out of my hands."

            "Not quite."  Angelina was resolved.  Her plan _would _work.  It just _had to.  "Look George, I have a favor to ask.  I want…I want to spread some rumors."_

            George looked confused.

            "About us.  I want…I want people to think we're dating.  And I want you to pretend to go out with me.  Then Fred will—"

            "Get jealous."  George's prankster eyes sparkled.  "Top notch plan, Angelina.  Did you come up with that?"

            "I did," she said proudly.  "So…you'll help me?"

            "Of course."  He stood and wrapped his arms around her, then stepped back.  "Look, I just want to get one thing clear.  This is just a prank, a joke.  You really like Fred?"

            "Yeah.  Don't flatter yourself too much, bub."  Angelina smiled and hugged him.

            "Perfect.  This is perfect," Katie said.  "Now, who do we tell so that this little rumor will spread like wildfire?"

            Alicia's eyes shown.  "Let's start with Parvati Patil.  That girl can talk a person's ear off.  She'll spread it around like nobody's business."

            "Exactly.  Because we want it to be everybody's business.  Hopefully it will get back to Fred by the end of the day.  Quiddich will be great fun tonight," Angelina said mischievously.

            Lee Jordan had big news.  He'd just heard it from a very reliable source, and he was nearly bursting to tell Fred that his dear brother had the hots for Angelina Johnson.

            He knew the twins would be at Quiddich practice, because they were the co-captains.  He sometimes dropped in to watch and practice announcing, so his presence wouldn't be unusual.  But he wanted to let Fred know before they got on brooms, because he had a feeling it would be all the more entertaining.

            As a friend, he was slightly concerned for George, because he knew Fred would beat the tar out of him when he found out.  But as a fellow future delinquent, he thought it would be a hoot to watch unfold.  Like a soap opera, only better.

            He couldn't even wait long enough for the team to get up onto the pitch.  He descended the stairs to the locker rooms and flooded in with a joke.

            "Hey guys, did you hear about the wizard that walked into the market and bought a loaf of bread, a pint of milk, and a frozen dinner for one?"

            "No," Alicia said.  She'd let him through the door and to where the team was lacing up their shoes.

            "Well, he went to pay for his things and the witch at the checkout said, 'You're single, aren't you?'  The man said, 'How did you guess?'  And she replied, 'Because you're ugly.' "

            They erupted in laughter.  "That's awful, Lee," Alicia gasped through her laughter.

            "Good one, mate."  Fred grinned.

            "Wait, I have another one.  If a woman is in the forest, talking to herself, with no man around, is she still complaining?"

            "Oooh, slightly risky telling that one," Ron said.  He had taken over as Keeper for Gryffindor just this year.  "With so many girls around."

            "Naw, don't worry about it Ron.  We can take care of ourselves.  What do you call a man who's lost seventy-five percent of his brain?" Katie asked.

            "What?" Lee asked.

            "Divorced."

            The team laughed again, sound echoing off of the lockers.

            "Wait, I have a good one," Angelina said.  "Why are women's brains cheaper than men's brains?  Because women's are used."

            "Touché.  Fred, can I talk to you a second?"  Lee motioned for Fred to come up to the pitch with him.  The rest stayed behind.

            The air held the distinct scent of early autumn.  The day had been warm, but now the evening breeze was bringing the temperature down and Fred chose to button his cloak.  "What's up, Lee?"

            "You don't know?" Lee thought it would be more fun for him to drag it out.  Make his best mate sweat a little.

            "Not an idea.  Unless it has something to do with that curse we put on Snape's quill this morning?  Did he get ink splattered all over him?  I would have paid twenty—no, thirty—galleons to see his face."

            "Nope, nothing like that." Lee raised an eyebrow and allowed himself a small smile.

            "Then what?"

            "Guess."

            "Gimme a break, Lee.  Spit it out."

            "I don't know if you want to hear this." Lee put his hands in his pockets and feigned guilt.

            "What's wrong?  What happened?" What the hell was Lee playing at here?  What could be so important and secretive that he wanted to talk to him alone, without George?

            "Well, I don't know how much has actually _happened_ at this point.  I only got wind of it today.  Thought you ought to be the first to know."

            When Fred remained silent, Lee took it as a sign that he was curious.  "I heard something about George."

            "What about him?  From who?"  Instantly Fred's temper flared.  Was someone spreading rumors about his brother?

            "I also heard a little something about Angelina," Lee added slyly.  He wanted Fred to put this together himself.  He'd simply lay out all the pieces, and Fred could fit the puzzle together.

            "What about Angelina?  What does she have to do with George?"  Fred's tone was hard now, sharp and biting.  _Had someone hurt his Angelina? he thought.  _Was someone spreading nasty things around about his brother?  And what the hell did Lee know about it?__

            "More than I thought," was Lee's greasy response.

            It took Fred a moment to come to his conclusion.  "You mean…George and Angelina…together?  But…I thought…" Fred backed up and ran a hand through his fiery hair.  Lee had expected oaths, curses, anything but what he was seeing.  Fred seemed sincerely hurt, almost crushed.  Lee didn't even see his friend go from boiling to simmer until it was too late.

            The team had climbed up onto the pitch, Angelina and George in the lead.  Holding hands.

            _He's in for it now, was all Lee could think._

            Just as Lee suspected, all hell broke loose during practice.  Fred was yelling commands at the team like his life depended on it, and George beat the bludgers with a vengeance.  Angelina did her best to avoid both of them, which made for an interesting game when one of the bludgers decided to chase Angelina.

            The black ball whizzed through the air, circling the girl when she caught the Quaffle from Alicia.  Both Fred and George zoomed over at the same moment, one on her left and the other on the right, clubs raised high over their heads.

            "Don't hit _her_!" Katie called from the other end of the pitch.  But they didn't hear her.

            Fred's blood pounded in his head; he could barely hear anything else.  What was George playing at?  Hadn't he told him just the other day that it was his move?  What gave him the right to _date_ Angelina?

            All George could think was that Angelina was brilliant.  Her plan was working like a charm.  No pun intended.

            Angelina wasn't as sure of her plan as George was.  At that moment, with one very angry twin at her right, and one amused twin at her left, she felt…cornered.  Surrounded by red headed pranksters.  And it was slightly dangerous when only one was in on the joke.

            The bludger quivered and immediately the two boys swung madly at it.  Angelina dropped the Quaffle and dipped below to get out of the line of fire.  It happened so fast; George took a hit on the shoulder, but that didn't stop his swing, which caught Fred in the hip.  The offending bludger was now twenty feet away, but neither boy cared.

            "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Fred yelled.

            "YOU HIT ME FIRST!" George screamed back.

            _What a mess, Angelina thought.  Ron and Harry flew over and managed to get the twins to the ground._

            "I think you guys should go see Madam Pomfrey," Ron said uncertainly.

            "Why?" Fred asked.  Katie poked his hip and he winced in pain.

            "That's why, you big idiot."  Katie turned to see George trying to suppress laughter.  "You too, Mr. You Hit Me First.  Honestly, how old are you two?"  Katie turned to the rest of the team.  "Angelina, you help George up to the hospital wing, and Ron, help Fred.  Harry, Alicia and I will stay here to pick up the balls and things.  Practice is over."

            _How did Katie get to be so strong and brave?  Angelina wondered as she helped George up the sloping lawns back to the castle.  Why couldn't she be that resilient?  She decided that was what got her into this mess in the first place._

            But things did seem to be working, even though both boys were injured right at the moment.  Fred kept casting curious glances over at her, and she looked back blandly, her arm around George's waist.  When he looked away, Angelina whispered in George's ear, "I'm sorry I got you into this."

            "Don't worry about it.  I'm enjoying it immensely.  Look at how jealous he is.  Even right now, we're whispering about him, and he thinks I'm blowing sweet nothings in your ear."  They chuckled, and Fred's scowl deepened.

_Woohoo__, that took a long time to write.  But it was lots of fun.  Katie seems to be emerging as a very strong character.  I didn't do it on purpose, but it seems to work, huh?_


	3. Anything For Love

_STUPID CUPID_

_Hey there, it's time for chapter three!  Yeah, baby!  What will happen to Fred and Angelina?  Read, find out!_

CHAPTER THREE: ANYTHING FOR LOVE

            Madam Pomfrey had insisted the boys stay in the hospital wing until dinner.  Fred glanced at the clock on the wall.  Just forty-five more minutes.

            George was in the bed next to him, but Fred couldn't bring himself to look over there.  Angelina was sitting there, on the edge of his brother's bed, talking softly.  He couldn't help but think she should be sitting by _his feet, comforting _him_._

            _Maybe she would be, if I'd acted faster, he thought.  He suppressed a shudder.  Why was this so hard?  It wasn't as if she was a foreign object.  She was just a girl.  She was just Angelina.  Fred sighed, because he knew he was lying to himself.  She wasn't __just Angelina.  She wasn't __just a girl.  She was _the_ girl.  He knew it.  She was always there, always ready to laugh, talk, or just listen.  He thought she felt the same way._

            He wanted to hit something, pound on his pillow.  He knew it was a typical guy response; hitting something, but he didn't care.  He didn't dare tear his pillow to pieces right at the moment, what with George and Angelina cooing at each other.  God, he wished she'd coo at his at least once.  _Ugh, what is happening to me? he wondered.  Damn cupid from here to Hades and back.  He didn't deserve this kind of torture.  It felt like his hard was in pieces; tortured, bruised, tangled._

            Angelina giggled.  Fred gave in and allowed himself a quick glance to the right.

            George was smiling at her, merriment in his eyes.  She looked down at him, laughing all the while.  George turned and met his eye, but Fred looked quickly away before he could see the apology George meant to send him.

            "Does it still hurt, George?" Angelina asked.  "Do you think you can come to dinner?"

            "It smarts a little, but it'll be fine."

            Angelina nodded, and cast a glance over at Fred.  He was determinately not looking this way, but staring out the window instead.  Her heart went out to him.  How could she continue to do this to him?  Did he care?  Or was his pride hurt because he thought George got to her first?

            "Rub my shoulders, it'll drive Fred batty," George whispered.

            "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying this," she whispered back.

            George shrugged, and winced in pain.  "Yeah, well, I might as well get a massage out of all this."

            "All right then, lean forward."  She didn't bother to whisper this.  It might get Fred's attention.

            "Oh, that's the ticket," George moaned.  Angelina suppressed a smile.  He really _did _like playing this joke on his poor brother.

            Fred did look over then, he couldn't help himself.  She was rubbing his shoulders!  She'd rubbed his shoulders before, after final exams a couple times, but he'd taken it for granted.  What he wouldn't give to push George off the bed and take his place.  _Take his place, _he thought again_.  _Now _that_ had possibilities.

            The next morning, one of the Weasley twins was missing from his bed.  This was very odd, as it was Saturday.  Ron was looking for one of his brothers to help him with an assignment.  This was equally odd; Ron doing homework early on the weekend.  But it had been a week of odd happenings.

            Ron found George still asleep, but Fred's bed was empty and unmade.  He had to be around there somewhere, so Ron walked into the hall hoping to spot him.  As he walked past the linen closet, someone reached out and pulled him in.

            "Fred—what the heck?"

            "Shut up."

            "What are you doing?" Ron whispered.

            "I need your help," Fred muttered.  "Lumos."

            The closet lit in the wand light, and Ron saw Fred's face.  _Uh oh_.  He looked like he had a plan.  This was defiantly not good.

            "With…what?"  Ron asked cautiously.

            "Right then.  You know what George has been up to?" Fred asked.  He sounded half-crazed.

            "Uh…no."

            "Yes, you do."  At Ron's blank look, Fred explained.  "He's _dating Angelina."  He said this in the same way he might talk about something nasty on the bottom of his shoe._

            "Ah.  And this affects me…how?"

            Fred grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  "Do I have to spell it out for you?  I need your help to get revenge."

            "What exactly are you planning to do?"

            "Switch places with George."

            Ron sent him a look.  "How are you planning to do that?  Everyone who knows you can tell you apart."

            "No they can't.  They just know me because my hair is longer than George's, and he always wears that stupid ring on his thumb.  And if I took off my hemp necklace, no one would know the difference."

            "So you want me to cut your hair?"

            "Do I look _that _stupid to you?  I'd never let you do that.  I want Hermione to do it.  And I want you to distract George and keep him out of the Tower while I'm him."  Fred paused and surveyed his brother.  This just _had_ to work.  "So…will you do it?"

            Ron was too much a Weasley not to ask, "What's in it for me?"

            Fred had known this was coming.  He'd taught his kid brother well.  "I'll set you and Hermione up."

            Ron's face paled.  "W-what?"

            "You heard me.  I'll send her a note by owl to have her meet her 'secret admirer' in some classroom at midnight, set up candles and chocolate covered strawberries, the whole deal.  All you have to do is show up.  And get kissed, of course."  The corners of Fred's lips twitched when Ron just stood there, mouth agape.

            "Now, do we have a deal?"

            "How did you know that I—I like her?" Ron croaked.

            "Please, everyone in Gryffindor knows, and half of the school besides that.  Lee has a pool going.  Understand, I'll be losing a few sickles by doing this as my money was on Christmas, but I'm willing to toss away a little money to help put two young lovebirds together."

            "That's a crock, Fred.  You're just jealous of George."

            Fred waited a beat.  "So you'll do it?"

            "Yeah, I'll do it."

            "Good.  Let's go find Hermione."

            "You want me to do _what_?" Hermione asked incredulously.  Ron and Fred had carted her off during lunch to the empty Transfiguration room.  _Cut Fred's hair?_  Why would they want her to do that?  In secret?

            "Cut my hair to look like George's." Fred explained.

            "Why?"

            Fred sent Ron a glance, because he'd know just which button to push.  "Listen Hermione, if you don't think you can do it, then we'll ask Harry or something…" Ron trailed off, and he saw her brown eyes flash annoyance.

            "Well, of _course_ I can do it.  I'm simply asking why."  Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows at the boys.

            "I can't tell you," Fred said.

            "Just tell her, Fred.  She won't tell.  Will you, Hermione?"

            Hermione mimed zipping her mouth shut.  "My lips are sealed."

            "Fine.  I'm going to switch places with George to get back at him for going out with Angelina." Fred pulled a face, and Hermione thought it wiser to let it alone.

            "Oh.  Shall we get started then?"  She pulled her wand out of her pocket and muttered a spell.  Bright red hairs piled on the floor, and Hermione furrowed her brows and pressed her lips together in concentration.  Ron couldn't help but think how cute she looked.

            When she'd finished, she muttered another spell and the stray hair on the floor flew neatly into the rubbish.  "Done.  You're the spitting image of your brother."

            Ron had to admit Fred looked a whole lot more like George now that he was missing that stubby ponytail.  He'd been trying to copy Bill, and he'd always said long hair was a turn on for the ladies.  Maybe I should try a ponytail, Ron mused.

            "Well?" Fred asked, pulling Ron out of his daydream.

            "Well, she did a great job.  Now cut that hemp necklace off and nick his ring, and you've got it made."

***

            Ron and Hermione were standing in the corner getting ready for operation "Distract George."  Of course, Hermione had no idea about the secret rendezvous Fred and Ron were planning, but she'd agreed to help when Ron had told her how much Fred liked Angelina.  "Anything for love," she'd said.

            "What are you doing?" Harry asked, wandering over.

            Ron shook his head at Hermione, making sure she wouldn't tell him.

            "Nothing," they said in unison.

            Harry looked confused.  "Right.  I'll leave you two to stand here in the corner then, shall I?"

            Ron nodded, and Harry walked away, shaking his head.

            George and Angelina sat on the couch, books spread out in front of them.  Fred had stolen his ring earlier, so everything was set to go.  He just needed to get George out of Gryffindor for an hour or so.  Whether Fred was planning on breaking up with Angelina as George or just make out with her was a mystery to Ron, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

            "We should have him come with us to the library," Hermione said.

            _When in doubt, go to the library, Ron thought.  "Okay.  And to keep him there?"_

            Hermione smiled and rubbed her hands together.  "I have this handy little spell that will keep him glued to his chair.  Literally."

            "I think we're becoming a bad influence on you, sugar…" Ron nearly gagged at his slip, and tried to remedy it. "Quill.  Sugar Quill.  Do you have one?"

            Did Ron just call her sugar?  Heat crept into her cheeks, but she decided to play along.  "No, but I have on of the twins' Canary Creams in case of an emergency."

            Ron nodded, but his throat was too dry to laugh.  "Let's do this."

            Hermione and Ron strode over to the couch, and plopped down on either side of George.  "George, I have some questions for you," Hermione said.

            George looked up.  "Yeah?"

            "Um, er…I need to show you the book with the spells…in the library!  Will you come and help Ron and me?  It's very important.  A very complicated…potion.  Yes, that's it.  Snape will take hoards of points away if we don't get this just right."

            George shrugged.  "I guess so.  Be back in a few minutes, Angelina," he said, and he followed them out of the common room and through the portrait hole.

            "What's the potion?" George asked.

            Ron walked while he spoke.  At this moment, Fred should be sitting down with Angelina explaining that it hadn't taken very long to answer their question.

            "It's…er…the Draught of Living Death," Ron said quickly.  That was complicated, wasn't it?  He sure hoped it was believable.

            "I don't remember doing that fifth year," George said.  Something fishy was going on here.

            "They've just added it to the curriculum, you see.  They thought we should know it," Hermione said.

            "Uh huh."  What were these two up to?  "What exactly is the question?"

            "Well, I guess it's…" Ron licked his lips.

            "Um, we wanted to know…" Hermione trailed off.

            "You don't really have a question, do you?" George asked.  "This is all made up, isn't it?"

            "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, trying to sound innocent.

            "I mean, you two are up to something.  What is it?"

            "We're not up to anything."  Ron panicked.

            "I've played enough jokes to know when I'm being set up."  He thought for a minute.  "This has something to do with Fred and Angelina, doesn't it?"

            Hermione blew out a breath.  "You're a quick one, aren't you?"

            "Out with it, Ron." George drew his wand and pointed it at his brother.

            Ron knew his brother too well to think he was bluffing.  "Fred cut his hair like yours so he could switch places with you to be with Angelina."

            To Ron and Hermione's great surprise, George grinned.  "He did?  Really?"

            "Yeah," Ron said uncertainly.  "He was jealous of you dating her, so he wanted to get back at you.  Why are you smiling?"

            "Because Angelina is a genius," he said.

            "What is going on, George?" Hermione asked.

            George surveyed the two, then decided to tell them everything.  When he was finished explaining, Ron gaped at him.

            "So you weren't really going with Angelina?"

            "Nope.  But the best part is, the joke is still on Fred.  He doesn't know I know."

            "What are you going to do?" Hermione asked him.

            "You'll have to wait and see."

_And you'll have to wait and see too!  R&R!  PS—I love guys with ponytails.  Not too long, though.  Just sexy stubby ones._


	4. I knew You Knew

_STUPID CUPID_

_Thanks to all the people who gave me wonderful and encouraging reviews.  I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.  Cheers!_

CHAPTER FOUR: I KNEW YOU KNEW

            Fred rubbed his hands together, took a deep breath, and climbed through the portrait hole.  By now, Hermione and Ron should be in the library distracting George.

            He crossed the crowded common room, making his way to the sofa where Angelina sat.  He watched her for a minute, bent over a book, reading intently.  She pushed a stray hair behind her ear and turned the page.  _It's your move, _Fred said to himself.  _Don't ruin it._

_            Angelina felt someone looking at her.  She raised her head and saw George standing a few steps away.  But something was…wrong.  He didn't look right.  She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different.  If she didn't know better, she'd say it was Fred.  But that was impossible.  Fred's hair was longer, usually pulled back in a stubby ponytail.  And his hemp necklace was missing.  So it couldn't possibly be Fred, could it?_

            He crossed the rest of the way and sat down next to her.  "Kids," he said.  "They just had a quick question.  Don't know why they carted me halfway to the library."

            "Oh." Angelina nodded.

            "So, where were we?"

            "We were looking at this spell."  Angelina pointed to the spell they had been trying to figure out when he left.

            He leaned over and put his hand on the page, holding down to read it.  It was then that Angelina noticed the ring on his thumb.  It was true that George always wore that ring, but earlier he'd mentioned that he couldn't find it.  So how did he get it?  Unless…

            "George?"

            There was a pause, then his head came up.  "Yeah?"

            "Never mind."  If it was Fred, then he'd press her for what she was going to say.  It was one of his habits.  'If you went as far as to start a question, it must have been important' he always said.  George didn't press.  He was the more patient of the two.

            "No, what?  What were you going to say?"

            There, she had her proof.  It _was Fred.  Now what the heck was he up to?  She didn't want to let on that she knew right away, because there must be a reason he was pretending to be George.  Did he know about her plan?_

            "I was just going to say that I'm glad you found your ring."

            "Hmm?  Oh!  Right…my ring.  Yeah, er, Ron had it.  He wanted to…borrow it."

            "Oh."  She wasn't going to press.  She handed the book over to him to read, and turned around.  She saw the portrait hole swing open, and the real George slipped through the portrait hole, press his finger to his lips to make sure she stayed silent.  Ron and Hermione followed him.

            Angelina swung back, and made sure Fred's attention stayed on her and the book so George could make it to the boy's staircase.  So this meant that George knew that Fred was pretending to be him, and she knew, but she didn't know if Fred knew that she or George knew.  She hoped he didn't.

            George stopped at the base of the stairs, so that he could see Fred but Fred couldn't see him.  He turned to Ron and Hermione.

            "Where's Harry?"

            "I think he's studying upstairs," Hermione said.

            "Go get him Ron.  I have a job so him."

            Ron nodded and raced the rest of the way up the stairs.

            "What are you going to have him do?" Hermione asked.

            "Fred thinks you two are with me in the library, but I need someone to go get Angelina and bring her here so I can explain everything to her, so we can further the joke on Fred.  It will be great fun, trust me."

            "I'm beginning to see how much you boys really put your poor mother through," Hermione muttered as she settled down on a step.

            A few minutes later, George had explained the plan to Harry, and he nodded and said, "Sure, I'll do it.  Be right back."

            "Make sure you make up a believable lie," Ron mentioned.

            "I'll do my best."  Harry hurried down the last few steps and made his way to the sofa near the fire.  He couldn't help but think all the Weasley brothers were slightly crazy.

            "Angelina?"

            Fred and Angelina looked up from the book.  Fred looked a little alarmed, but it faded quickly from his face.

            "Yeah Harry?"

            "Can I…talk to you a second, Angelina?  It's kind of…important."

            "Sure, Harry."  Angelina rose, but Fred put a hand on her arm.

            "About what?" Fred asked.

            "Uh…Quiddich."

            "Then why do you have to ask in private?  I'm co-captain, remember?"

            "Well, it isn't exactly Quiddich."  Harry's mind raced.  How did he get dragged into this forest of lies?  "It's about, er…a…girl.  Yes, that's it.  A girl."

            A sly grin spread across Fred's face.  "Any…particular girl?"

            Harry stayed silent, praying that Angelina would say something.

            "He asked for my advice, George.  I'll be right back."

            "Why don't you ask me?  Or Fred?"  Fred inquired.  This was odd.  He'd never heard Harry mention anything about any girl.

            "Because he wants a woman's opinion, isn't that right, Harry?"  Angelina sent him a knowing glance.

            "Uh yeah—that's it."

            "There, you see George?  I'll be right back."

            Fred watched Angelina cross the common room to the boys' staircase, and ascend with Harry.

            _Something isn't right here, Fred mused.  Why was Angelina acting so…normal?  Almost too normal.  She knew something he didn't.  And he wanted to find out what it was._

            On the other side of the room, George was explaining to Angelina what happened.

            "That's Fred over there.  He's pretending to be me."

            "I know.  I can tell the two of you apart you know."  Angelina smiled.  "So what's the new plan?"

            "I think you really need to get his blood up.  There aren't a lot of people out there, and the ones who are there won't be paying much attention."

            "Be paying much attention to _what_?" Angelina asked skeptically.

            "You have to…come on strong.  Really lay it on thick how much you love George.  It'll push him over the edge, and he'll confess his love for you, and the whole thing will be over." George raised his eyebrows and nodded at her, a gesture that signified that he thought this was the funniest prank he'd ever pulled.

            _The whole thing will be over.  That sounded good.  If all she had to do was kiss Fred, then it was most certainly worth it._

            "All right, I'll do it."

            A plan was forming in Ron's head.  Why did his brother get to have all the fun?  He slipped down the stairs quietly.  Angelina was still talking to George, and Harry and Hermione were listening intently.  No one noticed Ron slip away.

            Ron ran across the common room and slid down next to Fred.

            "Ron what are you—"

            "Shh.  Angelina knows you're Fred.  George is getting her to come over here and be all lovey dovey, pretending to like him.  Just thought I'd give you a fighting chance.  Now you know that she knows."

            "But does she know I know she knows?"

            Ron thought that one through, then said, "No."

            "Good."

            Ron stood and raced back to the foot of the stairs.  Angelina was starting down, George, Hermione, and Harry behind her.

            "Where were you?"

            "Bathroom," Ron lied.

            George raised an eyebrow.  "Are you sure?"

            "Yes.  How could I not know where I was?"

            George shook his head.  "You told Fred Angelina knows, didn't you?"

            "Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

            George's eyes lit up.  "Jeez, this keeps getting better and better.  This can work.  Fred doesn't know we know he knows, and we know he knows, so Angelina will still have the advantage.  He'll try and play along now, I guess.  Go for it, Angelina."

            Angelina crossed the familiar path to the sofa once more, and she knew everyone was sitting on the bottom steps watching her.  Fred watched her as well, and she felt a flutter in her chest.

            She sat down next to him, and put her arm around the back of the couch.  "George, it's so good to finally have a moment alone."  She took the old spell book out of his lap and set it aside, scooting closer to him and letting her arm fall to his shoulders.

            She saw his eyes widen for an instant, then return to normal.  He knew she was faking, but he didn't know she knew he knew she was faking, she reminded herself.

            "Yeah.  I've been waiting a long time for this."  That came from Fred's heart.  He just wanted to tell her how he felt, and he knew she knew he wasn't George.  So what was stopping him?

            "Mhmmm." Angelina indulged herself by leaning over and brushing her lips against his.  A little shock ran through her lips and she shivered.

            "What was that for?"

            "Because I love you."

            _Is she saying this to me as George or to me? Fred asked himself.  He'd just have to speak from the heart.  He cupped her face in his hands, and brought it close to him again.  He started off slow, then he deepened the kiss.  He felt her arms slip around his neck, and he lowered his to her waist.  His mind was in a haze.  He couldn't quite get his mind around an idea.  Why was she kissing him, knowing it was him, if she was dating George?_

            He pulled away.  When his vision cleared and he got his senses back, he decided to call the whole thing off.

            "Angelina?  You know I'm Fred."

            "Yes," she said breathlessly.

            "Why didn't you say so?"

            "Why didn't you?"

            He shrugged.  "I knew you knew I was Fred."

            "And I knew you knew I knew that you knew.  Is that right?"

            He shrugged.  "Who knows?" He paused.  "But why did you kiss me when you're dating George?"

            "George!  Hermione!  Ron!  Harry!  I think it's time you all got out here!"

_Phew.  The rest to come later.  For those who are FRIENDS fans, you'll realize that I stole the "You knew I knew you knew" stuff from that episode where Joey told everyone by accident that __Chandler__ and Monica were dating.  Haha.  Well, that's it for now.  Chap 5 will be posted when I gat a spare moment, which is next to never…_


	5. Facing Angelina

_Stupid Cupid_

_"I never shall play the wild rover no more,"—The Wild Rover, Irish drinking song.  Anyway, I'm glad my reviewers are enjoying this little ficlet.  What will happen?  Will Fred be mad?  Read, find out…_

CHAPTER FIVE: FACING ANGELINA

            After the mass hysteria that was Angelina's weekend, she was almost glad for classes on Monday.

            Explaining the whole mess to Fred about her plan to date George to make him jealous took less time than she'd expected.  She'd also pictured him getting a little mad at her for putting him through all that, but he just laughed and asked where she got such a top-notch idea.  She remembered the twins shaking hands to make up for all the fighting they'd done the past week.  Everyone had sat awhile longer, laughing over the whole thing, and when Katie and Alicia returned to the common room, they shared it with them as well.  As the evening drew to a close and everyone was retreating to bed, Fred had leaned over to whisper in her ear.  "Meet me on the far side of the lake tomorrow after dinner."

            After he'd said that simple sentence, he rose from the couch and headed up the boys' staircase, not even pausing to look back.  She was forced to climb the stairs to the girls' dormitory and toss and turn in bed.  She didn't get more that two hours' worth of sleep, instead she'd lain awake listening to the sounds of her friends snoring or breathing.

            Angelina couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.  If he had something to say to her, why didn't he say it last night?  She didn't think love was supposed to be this complicated.  She'd be acting like a lovesick fool for days, and quite frankly, she was tired of it.  She knew her feelings for Fred were real and true, but Cupid had her jumping around like a crazy clown.  Tonight was it, she promised herself.  It was all or nothing, there would be no more _maybes_ or _ifs.  King of Jokers or no, Fred would have to be serious about _something_ in his life._

            In anticipation of the big meeting, she spent most of the day with her head in the clouds.  She reasoned with herself that it was just Fred, she'd seen him a hundred times before, and he was in all of her classes.  Regardless, her mind went daydreaming without her permission.  She though of the dream she'd had a few nights ago, about her and Fred running toward each other around the lake.  _Things like that don't happen in real life, she reminded herself.  It would hardly due to have a silly look on her face in Snape's class, lest she'd get a detention quicker than she could say 'Quiddich'._

            In Defense Against the Dark Arts, she snuck a glance in his direction.  His head was bent over his paper, his quill moving furiously.  It looked as if he was buckling down on his studies because it was their final year at school.  Then he shoved the paper across the desk for George to look at, and they snickered over it.  _Well, so much for applying himself_, she thought.

            At lunch, it seemed the day would go on forever.  They ate and spoke like nothing was happening between them.  But she still felt that heat, that spark when her hand brushed his when they both reached for the jug of pumpkin juice.

            Quiddich practice seemed never to end.  With every goal they scored or Bludger they hit, it still seemed to be the same minute.

Dinner was simply interminable.  Angelina barely touched her food, and tried to look across the table to see if Fred was sneaking glances at her.  Little did she know he was doing exactly the same thing.

            Fred could just kick himself.  Why did he always insist on having the last word?  What was this inspired idea about meeting her at the lake?  Why couldn't he just tell her…tell her he loves her?  These thoughts cascaded through his mind, and he still couldn't believe how stupid he was.  Why was this so hard?  Most everyone was getting up to leave dinner, but he couldn't bring himself to move.  That meant going out to the lake and…facing Angelina.

            To his utter shock, Angelina finally rose.  That left about five people at the Gryffindor table, and not more than that in the whole Great Hall.  She shot him a quick glance, and then walked out of the hall.

            That was obviously his cue.  He pushed his chair away and followed her.  He didn't meet up with her in the hall; in fact, he didn't see her until he got all the way over to the lake.

            It was dusk, and in the sky was like an artist's canvas; splashes of color spread beautifully.  The moon was a perfect crescent, hanging from the heavens.  The stars were just beginning to twinkle in the darkening sky, and Fred could see a silhouette on the other side of the lake.  There was something so calm and composed about her, but there was also a distinct air of mystery and ubiquitous good humor.  There was a tickle of awareness in his chest, and it scared and thrilled him at the same time.  He knew the second her eyes landed on him, and he started across the lake at a brisk pace.

            She spotted Fred, a mere shadow on the other side of the lake.  She started towards him, and was struck with a sharp pang of deja-vu.  _It's just like the dream, she couldn't help but think._

            When they finally reached each other, it wasn't awkward; it wasn't strange, it was right.  They embraced, and each felt like they were in the perfect place.  Angelina felt Fred's heart beat even through the layers of cloaks and robes, and her own melted.

            "Angelina…I'm sorry."

            She pulled back.  "For what?"

            "I'm sorry for waiting so long to tell you I love you."  He looked down at her chocolate colored face, so beautiful, so kind.  And waited for her to say something.

            If it was possible, Angelina's knees went weaker.  "Well, if you had told me in the first place, I wouldn't have had to pretend to date George, and you wouldn't have had to pretend to be George and cut your hair.  Did I ever tell you how sexy I thought that ponytail was?"  She reached her hand back to play with the fire hued strands that remained at the base of his neck.

            His eyes opened a little wider.  "No, but if you had I would have thought twice before having Hermione chop it off.  I'll grow it back if it turns you on that much."  His eyes twinkled with laughter.

            "I'd be grateful."  She leaned her head against his shoulder.  "Oh, and Fred?"

            "Hmm?"

            "I love you too."

            His smile reached his eyes, and he pulled back a little and stared down at her face again.  He leaned down and brushed his lips over her cheek, then along her jaw, and finally rested them on her luscious lips of wine.

            Angelina stood on tip toes to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.  She decided that she didn't hate Cupid as much as she thought she did, although she did think that if he could have been a little quicker firing his arrow at Fred, there would have been more kisses like this.  Then she reminded herself that there could be…_would_ be more steamy kisses between them, anytime the mood struck.

            In the misty twilight with hearts bumping, they finally pulled away.  He took her hand, and they started toward the castle.

            "What were you and George laughing about today in Defense Against the Dark Arts?  I saw you working your quill to the breaking point," Angelina asked.

            "Oh, that."  He chuckled.  "In exchange for helping me and getting Hermione to cut my hair, I promised Ron to set him and Hermione up.  I was writing a secret admirer note.  I have to set up candles and nick some sweets from the kitchen for tomorrow night.  Ron was as pale as a ghost when I let him read the letter.  Kids."

            "_Kids?  How about _Weasley boys _in general?_

            "You have a point."

            "Darn right I do.  Speaking of the Weasley boys, have you noticed George is in love with Katie?"

_I have reached the end of this tale.  I am either going to do an epilogue about Ron and Hermione's little rendezvous or a whole other short story, an aside.  But I'm thinking epilogue.  Let me know your preference in your review!  Sorry this chap is short, but as Porky Pig says, "That's all folks!"_

_Coming Soon:_

**_Ready To Run—_Ginny Weasley is 29 and has been married, divorced, and very confused.  She's working on putting her life back together, but when Harry Potter returns and stirs up feelings she hasn't felt in 15 years, will she stay or run?  (She wasn't married to Harry.)**

_And check out my other fanfictions, all with intonations or better about F/A:_

**_The Blood of Ronald Weasley--_Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville receive a summons from Dumbledore. After the defeat of Voldemort last year, what kind of job does Dumbledore have for them now? Would he really put their lives at risk? Who dies? Read, find out! *Complete!* (Features Fred and Angelina's wedding, and George and Katie's!!)**

**_Under My Spell--_Sequel to THE BLOOD OF RONALD WEASLEY. Please read that. This is a post Hogwarts fic, 6yrs after graduation. Lots of fun...Plus a mystery--why is Draco spying on Harry and who is he working for? And how much danger is Harry in if Draco doesn't step in?  (For F/A fans—F/H friendship and F/A's kids)**

_And if you're a R/H fan, I suggest…_

**_A Promising Christmas_**

**_Another Hermione?_**

****

_Have a happy Easter all!  And thanks for tolerating my advertisements for my fanfiction.  I'll do anything for a review!  Cheers!_


	6. Epilogue

_STUPID CUPID_

_I know I haven't worked on this for a while, but I figured it needed an epilogue, so here it is.  This is about the little romantic interlude Fred planned for Ron and Hermione in exchange for his help with Angelina.  If you don't remember, reread chapter three, Anything for Love._

EPILOGUE

            Hermione was slightly perplexed when she received a small note at breakfast.  It came via school owl, but the envelope was manila and "Miss Hermione Granger" was scrawled across the front in calligraphy.  She had no inkling of who it could be from, so she had no reservations about opening it at the table.

            _Dear Hermione—_

_            Meet me in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room at __midnight__ tonight._

_                                                                        Love, _

_                                                            Your Secret Admirer_

            Hermione stared at the note, and then stuffed it hurriedly back into the envelope.  If either Ron or Harry saw it…well, they'd never stop teasing her about it.  She decided the best thing to do was think on it.  She supposed she should go…out of curiosity more than anything.  She couldn't imagine who could have sent _her such a thing, but of course, she was flattered._

            "What do you have there, Hermione?" Harry asked.  Ron looked up from his plate, his face pale.

            "It's nothing," she said automatically.  "Just a…reminder to return some…library books."  She looked at Ron again.  He was so pale his freckles stood out in contrast against his skin.  "Are you all right, Ron?  You look a sight pale."

            Ron swallowed hard.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  Just ate a little too fast, I guess."

            She clucked in disapproval.  "We should get to class."

            Ron felt like his stomach had lead weights in it all day.  He was nauseous, and then he felt jittery.  In Potions, when Hermione smiled at him because he'd managed to get minimal praise from Snape, he almost tossed his cookies.  What had Fred gotten him into?

            Even Harry noticed something was wrong with his friend.  Every time Ron even glanced at Hermione, he seemed to grow a shade paler.  He couldn't imagine what could be wrong with him, except that he finally realized he liked Hermione.  It had been obvious to Harry, but he supposed that was just because he was the third party.  If Ron had realized it before Hermione realized she liked him, he must be more perceptive than anyone had given him credit for.

            Ron noticed Harry watching him.  "What is it?  Do I have something on my face?" he asked in Transfiguration.  The clock was ticking, the day was almost over.  He just had to get through dinner, pretend to go to bed, then sneak out.  He gulped.  Piece of cake.

            Harry chuckled.  "No, it's just—"

            "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley.  No talking," Professor McGonagall admonished.

            "Sorry," they chorused.

            Ron spent the afternoon much as he had the morning—nauseous.  When dinner finally rolled around, Ron found that he couldn't bring himself to eat a bite.  Hermione seemed calm as ever, and Ron wondered what her secret was.  She received a mysterious message this morning from a secret admirer, but she made not display of emotion, while Ron was falling apart.

            "See you later," he mumbled as he pushed back from the table and escaped to the common room.  For the first time in his school career, he set immediately to work on his homework.  He raced through Care of Magical Creatures, slaved over an intricate Potions assignment, and made up a bunch of stuff for Divination.  Halfway through Transfiguration, Fred sauntered through the portrait hole and stood over his brother.

            "Cut out of dinner a little early, huh?"  Fred's eyes twinkled with mischief.

            "Yeah, what's it to you?" Ron grumbled.

            "What is it to me?  I only orchestrated this whole blessed event.  What are you doing shut up in the common room when your girlfriend is at dinner?"

            "Shut up," was all he managed.  "I'm kinda nervous," he admitted finally.  His eyes slid to the ground in shame.  "What's the matter with me?"

            Fred examined his little brother.  Though he was fifteen, he seemed so much younger, his face as pale as it was.  He remembered being that squeamish around girls.  It hadn't lasted long though.  He was quite the ladies' man for a time, but then he realized how much he just wanted to be Angelina's man.

            Fred sat down on the couch next to him.  "Listen Ron, you'll be fine.  Just pull yourself together, okay?  Ask Harry to borrow the invisibility cloak or something.  I already asked him to loan Hermione the Marauder's Map, so she'll be okay."

            "You told Harry?" Ron croaked.

            Fred snorted.  "Yeah, I did.  I figured it would cut back on the questions when I asked him to loan out the map and cloak.  He said it was about time."

            "Oh."

            Fred laughed again and rose.  "Just calm down.  It's just Hermione, after all.  What could happen?"

            "She could say she doesn't like me, then our whole friendship would be ruined."

            "But you forgot one thing."

            "What?" Ron looked perplexed.

            "She _does_ like you.  Trust me."

            Ron snuck out of bed at eleven forty five and crept down to the common room, draped in the invisibility cloak.  He needed to wait for Hermione to leave so he wouldn't run into her.  Indeed, he didn't have to wait long.  Hermione tip-toed down the girls' staircase in her long dressing gown.  She stood at the portrait hole and checked the map, then hurried out.

            He waited a few minutes, and then followed suit.  The Fat Lady mumbled a few annoyed words, but other than that, he reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts room unscathed.

            He debated whether to take the cloak off before he went in, or after.  His jittery stomach told him to take it off after.

            He opened the door quietly and slipped through.  As Fred promised, many candles burned and a bouquet of roses lay on the table.  There was an assortment of pastries and what looked to be a wine bottle, filled with pumpkin juice.

            Hermione was looking out the window, but turned sharply when the door snapped shut.  "Who's there?" she said penetratingly, drawing her wand.

            Ron licked his lips, banished his nerves, and threw off the cloak.

            "Ron?  What are you doing here?"  Hermione frowned and lowered her wand.  Then realization spread across her face.  "You didn't…your aren't the one who…" she gestured wildly, "Sent the note and planned all this?"

            He nodded.  Her face turned as red as his hair.  "Oh," she breathed.  She sat at one end of the table, which was actually a few desks pushed together, and tucked a stray hair behind her hair.

            Ron tossed the cloak over a chair and sat down across from her.  "Want something to eat?" he asked awkwardly.

            She nodded and took an éclair.

            After a few minutes of silence, Ron couldn't stand it anymore.  "Say something, Hermione."

            She looked up at him, and smiled.  He was slightly taken aback.  "It's just a bit of a shock, is all."

            "You mean you didn't know I like you?"

            "No."

            "Do you…do you like me?"  He tried to keep his voice casual, but it had a bit of a squeak to it none the less.

            "Yes."

            "Well, then why didn't you say something before now?"

            "Why didn't you?" she countered.

            "Because I was afraid that you wouldn't…you know, and then it would be weird, I guess."

            "Me too," she said.  This is really beautiful.  I'm so flattered that you went to so much trouble."

            He was going to tell her that Fred planned the whole thing, but he couldn't bring himself to.  He deserved this credit.  "It was no big deal," he said.

            "Yes, it is a big deal.  No one's ever gone to this much trouble for me.  I really appreciate it."  She took his hand.  "It's so romantic."

            He cleared his throat.  "Yeah, I guess it is."

            He looked into her eyes, and felt this shock of awareness.  They both leaned across the table, as if they were drawn by magnets toward one another.  He planted a tentative kiss on her lips, and she responded by deepening the kiss.  Ron could hear fireworks, and he dared not open his eyes because he knew he'd see the full color spectrum.  He just enjoyed the moment.

            "That was…" Hermione started.

            "I know."  They looked at one another again, fully aware that this was just the beginning of things.  They had a long road ahead, but neither would back away.

_I so wanted to add "And they lived happily ever after."  Hehe.  Now this story is officially finished.  If you're bored, check out my other stories, like my latest, **Ready to Run:  Ginny Weasley is 29, and has been married, divorced, and very confused.  When Harry Potter comes back into her life and stirs up old feelings, will she stay or run?**_


End file.
